


Space Idiots (Humor Fan Vid)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: Some of my favorite funny moments of these dorks together.





	

**Please watch in HD + Headphones!**

Not a lot to say about this one.  Just some of my favorite funny moments brought together.  I thought I should do some humor after all the angst I’ve recently done :)

I love these space idiots xoxo

 

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
